ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stiles (Captain)
I re-wrote the Stiles article, changing it's focus to a description of the extended Stiles family.Aurelius Kirk 14:03, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I already changed that again (sorry, hadn't seen this comment yet), trying to merge your recent additions with the former content while putting the focus back on the captain, because that Stiles was the most important one in the discussion. Also, this article already has the personnel categories which would otherwise have to be removed. Should we perhaps discuss this further on Talk:Stiles? -- Cid Highwind Good idea ;) Except for the fact that Captain Stiles described Romulans ships appearance, a fact known since before the war, there's as much justification for an article on Captain Stiles as there are for the two Commanders. It seems the more significant fact here is that so many of the family served in Starfleet or died in the Earth-Romulan war (Starfleet's equivalent of the Sullivans? Saving Ensign Stiles?) I'm not sure how a 'Stiles family' focus would require a change in the personnel categories, it seems well served by the inclusion. I think the helpful disambiguation needed is for Captain Styles, of the Excelsior.--Aurelius Kirk 14:34, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Recent discussion on Talk:Andrew Stiles suggests that this name is actually not canon, and the article should be moved to this title ("Stiles"), because 23rd century Lieutenant Stiles is the most prominent Stiles. In that case, this article should simply be moved back to the title it came from (Stiles (Captain)) and stay an article about the captain. :All good and well, however: If there's consensus that a page about the Stiles family is necessary as well, this one should become a disambiguation page for those now three articles again. We could save some page moves if we can come to a consensus before... I personally think that a third article is not necessary, as info about the family might simply be kept as additional information on the pages for their two most prominent members. After all, we don't have "family" pages for other characters that we know family members of. -- Cid Highwind 15:20, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Considering all this, I vote the Stiles article should cover Lt. Stiles only, with disambiguation links to Stiles (Captain), and Styles (of the Excelsior). --Aurelius Kirk 15:36, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::I think Stiles family would actually be a valuable resource -- after all there are "several" unnamed Stileses of indeterminate rank mentioned also -- in the episode Stiles said that there was a "Captain Stiles, and several officers" in the Romulan War. We can't be sure if they were ensigns, lieutenants or commanders, but they did exist. (the article could probably, in background info, link to "Starfleet: Year One", a novel that names and describes all these Stileses) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:41, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Also, where's the reference to two of the Stileses being commanders -- it doesn't occur in the transcript of the episode i'm using. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::::My mention of the commanders was a pick-up from the Andrew Stiles article (already seeming to be inaccurate). Unfortunately, my tape seems to be cloaked and I can't confirm. --Aurelius Kirk 16:29, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :OK, so Stiles (Lieutenant), Stiles (Captain), Stiles family and Styles it shall be... I will move all this stuff now. -- Cid Highwind 16:37, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Stiles' description? I don't recall Stiles ever saying it was his family member that described the look of the Bird-of-Prey... in fact, lemme see if I can get the exact dialogue... Here we go: :Stiles: "We know outpost 4 has been attacked, sir. If we intercept the Romulans now..." :Kirk: "After a century, what will a Romulan ship look like? I doubt they'll identify themselves." :Stiles: "They're painted like a giant bird of prey." :Kirk: "Is history your specialty?" :Stiles: "Family history. A Captain Stiles was in the space service, and several officers... all lost in that war, sir." :Kirk: "Their war, Mr. Stiles. Not your's. Don't forget it." :''Stiles: "Yes, sir." I don't see where it specifically said that Captain Stiles reported the Bird-of-Prey's appearance. It seems Lieutenant Stiles simply knew the fact since he studied the history of the war, which also happens to be his family history. --From Andoria with Love 21:11, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Actually, I just added that reference to Stiles family, it seems more appropriate there and should be removed from this page. --Alan del Beccio 21:14, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC)